


Thanks For Calling

by Skylar0Grace



Series: Perceiving Us [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m feeling like I’ll blame it on love...”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Calling

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Fact Fiction’ lyrics by Mads Langer. Spoilers for all of BtVS and SPN, just to be on the safe side ;) I own nothing.

* * *

  


_I dream of dreaming dreams of her_  
 _In twilight she’s a constant blur_  
 _The picture is clear and I’m still fact and she’s fiction_

“So that’s Dawn, huh?”

Sam slowly tore his eyes away from the women across the street and raised an eyebrow at his brother.

“You said, ‘Dawn’.”

He looked back to the brunette standing outside a cafe across the road and talking animatedly with a blonde. Neither had noticed them but he was content to just look at her; it had been so long since he’d seen her but she still looked exactly the way he remembered.

“Yeah, she’s a girl I went to Stanford with.”

Dean watched the two women before shaking his head. “Nah, she wasn’t ‘just’ that. I’ve heard you mention her before.”

Sam turned back incredulously. “When did I ever mention her?”

His brother grinned cheekily and nudged him. “You were sleeping, Sammy, can’t get out of that one.”

Sam pushed Dean to the side and opened the boot. “Whatever.”

As he grabbed the duffel from inside, he ignored the questioning looks directed at him. To be honest, ever if he did want to tell Dean about her, he wouldn’t know what to say. Dawn was the classic enigma wrapped up in a mystery and the only woman he’d had feelings for while he’d been with Jess. Of course, his mind had been so consumed with Jess that the mere thought of attentions on someone else was enough to scare him into distancing himself from her. She’d been a close friend of Jess’ and he hadn’t really though much of her, other than how attractive she was, until that night he’d been sucked back into hunting.

Dawn’s laugh rang out clear across the street and Sam couldn’t help but notice how different it was to the scream that night. He’d been on his way back from the library when he’d heard a surprised scream. After the previous night, when Dawn had unknowingly been attacked by a vampire, he wasn’t about to take any chances. But the very last person he’d expected to see was the woman he’d been thinking about.

_He rounded the corner in time to see her being slammed into the back wall of the library. He sprang forward quickly, a right hook taking the attacker’s focus off of Dawn, and managed to put some distance between the grotesque creature and themselves. It sized him up before sprinting in the opposite direction. Sam turned to Dawn as she shook her head to clear it._

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Fine. Is it dead?”_

_Sam looked over at the direction the disfigured man had run off in. “Dead? No, he ran off.”_

_Dawn looked up sharply, her features morphing into a horrified expression. “You let him get away? What if he hurts someone?”_

_Sam pulled back. “He did hurt someone – you. And I’m more concerned with you right now. Was it the same guy from last night?”_

_“What? Oh yeah. At least, I think so.”_

_He frowned her in concern. “He could be targeting you Dawn.”_

_“Just one more reason he should be off the streets.”_

_Sam sighed. “I got a pretty good look at him. I’ll go to the police in the morning with a description. Until then, you should head home... and try to stay out of dark areas.”_

_She gave a frustrated sigh before rubbing the back of her head again. “Alright,” she said as she pushed herself off the wall, “I’ll do that now.”_

_Dawn moved quickly away from him but he grabbed her arm at the last moment. “Not by yourself. It’s not safe.”_

_As they walked back to her dorm, he asked about her roommate and, upon hearing that her roommate had dropped out and she was currently alone, he insisted that she call a friend to stay with her. She only had to mention Jess’ name to have him pause. There was no way he was letting his girlfriend stay the night with someone who was potentially being stalked by a demon._

_He called Jess as soon as they reached her place and let her know about the attack. She insisted that he stay with Dawn in case the ‘attacker’ came back and he reluctantly agreed. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Dawn, he just thought he would be more useful hunting the demon._

_He hated that he’d been dragged back into hunting._

_The night was uneventful demon-wise. They watched a movie together on her small TV and somewhere around 1am he realised she’d been quiet for a while. His movement caused her to shift in her sleep and her head dropped onto his shoulder. He wasn’t sure about what he should do and he spent several minutes weighing his options. In the end he decided to shift out from underneath her so she could lay down. The intention was to sneak out but she woke instead._

_Her hand reached out in her sleep and grabbed his, stopping him in his tracks. As her bright blue eyes opened, it took her a few seconds to realise where_ she _was and who_ he _was. In the seconds it took her to drop his hand, something stirred inside him and his reflection on the way home concluded that distance between them in the future would be best. She, for her part, seemed to be completely unaware of his dilemma; it was as thought the moment never happened. Maybe for her it never did._

He’d thought about her in the last few years – it was hard to remember Jess and not eventually come around to her – but he hadn’t expected to see her across the road from him. She looked happy and he was about to go digging for corpses so he decided to pretend he hadn’t seen her, despite the looks he was receiving from Dean.

She would be better off away from his life.

_I fell in love with her longing_  
 _Let’s just say that she never found out_  
 _Who it was she never found in me_


End file.
